Love You Until I Die
by BTRDreams
Summary: 5 Chapter Kogan story - Kendall and Logan are meant to be together. Just them. Forever.
1. Risky Little Missions

**LOVE YOU UNTIL I DIE**

**Chapter 1 – Risky Little Missions**

Logan Mitchell was reading in his new book when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Kendall Knight's hand. And there it was – this feeling. Whenever his friend touched him, or looked at him, smiled at him or simply said his name, Logan's heart began to beat faster. Way faster. So fast as if it was running. Maybe it was scared. Maybe Logan was scared.

It was a few months ago that he realized that he had deeper feelings for his best friend. It was when they left Minnesota and moved to Los Angeles, to record some demos with Gustavo. Logan still remembered the moment when he first realized that he loved Kendall. That it wasn't simply friendship he felt. It was when they tried to get the set for the video into their own crib, so that it would look nice, because back then it sucked. He remembered him standing there, together with Carlos, James, Kendall and Camille when their phone rang. Kendall picked it up: 'Arthur Griffin's bureau. One moment please!', Kendall said and handed the phone to him, whispering: 'Do your Griffin expression! Now!' Logan was very confused. Everything happened so fast. Kendall touched his arm, to give him the phone and he looked him right into the eyes, with this excitement. Kendall always liked risky little missions.

Logan was so distracted that he couldn't even think when Kendall jumped on his foot, which got him back into the real world.

And it was when him and Kendall tried to make sure the swirly slide and everything would get installed right. They were hiding with their tree-hats when Logan said: 'I still think it's a bad idea…' And Kendall put his hand on his shoulder and said: 'A life without risk, is a life unlived my friend!' Logan kept on wondering if Kendall would also take a risk for him. If Kendall would take the risk and be in a relationship with him…

And it was this moment when the set designer asked if they could burst through the ceiling and Logan agreed, just because he knew Kendall wanted it that way. And when he jumped into Kendall's arms he wanted him to hold him like that forever.

So since that day Logan was sure that he was in love with his best friend. He might even have been before, he figured, but the day he realized it was the day they got their new crib, the day Logan learned to take a risk.

'Logan, can I talk to you?', Kendall's question made him shiver. 'Sure!', he replied and put his book down. Kendall probably was the only person Logan would interrupt his reading for. He looked at Kendall, expecting. 'No, I kinda meant… Alone?' Kendall pointed to Carlos and James, who were playing video games just a few meters away. Logan was confused and a bit worried, but still he nodded and stood up, following Kendall into his room.

When he shut the door behind him, Logan realized that he actually hadn't been in this room for a long while, at least two months, considering he shared a room with James.

Logan looked around. You could clearly tell which side of the room was Kendall's and which one was Carlos'.

'What's wrong, buddy?', Logan asked, while spotting Kendall's bed. How much he wanted to lay down there. How much he wanted to sleep there…

'Uh, nothing's wrong…', Kendall said in a low voice, sitting down on the exact same bed, Logan still was thinking about.

He hesitated a second before he sat down beside of Kendall. He shook his head when pictures of him and his friend came into his head, lying on this very bed, kissing each other passionately. 'So… What did you want to talk about then?', Logan asked, trying to keep himself from imagining these sex-fantasies.

'Well… I'm… I'm in love with someone…' Kendall hesitated while saying it, but Logan's head snapped up as soon as he finished his sentence.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. Still Logan smiled. But he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he spoke: 'Well… That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! But… What does this have to do with me?'

Kendall looked right into his eyes and continued: 'Well, you're my best friend and I wanted to ask you if you have any advice for me how I could tell this person how I feel…'

Logan sighed, his heart broken. He didn't want to help Kendall to get a girlfriend. He was happy when him and Jo had broken up, at least he figured, there was a little chance for him then. But when Kendall was all in love with a girl, how could a boy like him even have a chance… But still he kinda wanted to help Kendall - he loved him so much… He would do anything for him. Even if this meant he had to lose him… He would do anything to make him happy. Even if this meant he would be sad…

'Well, I… I would go to her and tell her that she is very beautiful and that I like her smile and that I like pretty much everything about her… And then I would take her hand, and whisper into her ear: 'You drive me crazy! All I want is to be with you 24/7, all I want is that you know that I like you A LOT, but most importantly, all I want, all I hope for, is that you feel the same about me… That's all I ever wanted, YOU are all I ever wanted… And I hope you're not mad at me for telling you this, but this is how I feel.. My heart keeps repeating your name every day, every night, all the time… I can't get you out of my head… But to be honest: I don't even want to!''. Logan hesitated a second before he continued:'Then I would wait how she reacts and maybe, if she smiles or something I would lean in and if she wouldn't stop me, kiss her…' Logan blushed. Did he just really say that? Did he just really do what he always imagined to do in his dreams? Telling Kendall that he loved him? Well of course, Kendall thought it was meant to be advice, not commitment… Logan just hoped that Kendall didn't realize how close he was getting towards speaking out his feelings and that it took him a lot not to kiss his best friend. He was thinking about all that, when suddenly he felt two hands taking his face and pulling it close, when suddenly Kendall kissed him.

It was a short and rough kiss, but Logan thought it was the best thing he ever experienced in his life.

'I… I'm sorry…', Kendall whispered, looking to the ground, 'I'm so sorry… I didn't plan to… I just couldn't resist….'

'Did you mean it?', Logan whispered, unconvinced.

Kendall looked up, hesitated, but then admitted: 'Yeah… I meant it…'

Logan pulled Kendall's face close and crashed their lips together once more. He still thought Kendall was joking, when suddenly he felt the boy's tongue licking his lower lip, when Kendall's tongue was begging for entrance. Of course Logan opened his mouth and their tongues greeted each other happily, embraced each other.

Logan pulled away after a few minutes, in case of lack of oxygen. Both of them were breathing heavily, when they placed their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

'I always wanted to do this!', Kendall whispered. 'Me too!', Logan replied. 'Believe me, me too!'

'Too early to say that I love you?', Kendall asked shyly. 'We know each other since we're four, so no, I don't think it's too early!'

Kendall smiled. 'I love you!', he said. 'I love you too!', Logan whispered before their lips touched softly.

**[A/N]**

**the first chapter of my Kogan story! Hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think of it! :)**


	2. Love You Until I Die

**Chapter 2 – Love you until I die**

It had been two months since the day they had become a couple. But still, only a few people knew about it, including Carlos and James. That was basically it. And to be honest, they only told them, because of the awkward situation they had a few weeks ago.

Mrs. Knight had been out for dinner with Fabio, Katie was sleeping at a friend's house and Carlos and James had gone to the movies 'To finally show Carlos how to get a girl!', as James told them.

So that left Kendall and Logan on their own. What were they supposed to do? Just sit in silence for the next few hours, instead of enjoying that they finally had some time alone?

No, course not, and that exactly was what caused this awkward moment, this moment they couldn't even deny that they were together…

They were making out on the couch, Logan on Kendall's lap, both of them already shirtless, about to move from making out to some more serious things.

That was about the time when they heard screaming and startled, Logan jumping off Kendall.

It was really weird and Logan had wished he could be part of the Carlos - James – team, simply standing there, staring at two of his best guy friends, in some sort of disgust, worrying and kinda amused way, instead of being part of the Kendall – Logan – Team, which meant being part of the being stared at not the staring team. Wish also meant being part of the stuttering and blushing team.

Few minutes later they all sat down on the couch, Carlos trying not to sit on the side Kendall and Logan had just stopped making out, all four of them wearing shirtsagain.

'So…', James said to break the ice.

They had a long conversation, but to Kendall and Logan's luck it turned out that their friends didn't have a problem with them being gay, with them being gay together, with them being in a relationship.

'Just as long as you promise not to make out on our couch again!', Carlos had added, still in shock of what he had seen.

So that again left just the four of them to keep a secret. Not for all the time, but still, as long until Logan and Kendall would be okay with coming out, with telling the world. It wouldn't be easy though and it could ruin their career as a band, but all four boys agreed on that it would be worth it, if Kendall and Logan could be happily together then.

Even James had agreed, and when Logan said he could still start a solo-career, considering he wasn't part of the gay couple, he was completely convinced.

Logan sighed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. Kendall tried to make pancakes since almost two hours now, but still hadn't succeeded. He was trying to cook, because it was their two months anniversary and he wanted to surprise his boyfriend by making his favorite breakfast. Logan was up early, getting flowers, but he was a nice person so he pretended to be asleep since Kendall got up. He didn't want to ruin his boyfriend's impression of surprising him. Now it was almost one pm, so Logan decided to go and help Kendall.

He startled, 'What are you doing already up?', Kendall asked when he turned around and gave Logan a kiss. 'Honey, you do know it's already 1pm, right?' Kendall looked shocked, then sat down on the table. He sighed. 'I was trying to make you breakfast as a surprise, but this stupid pancakes just don't want it the way I want!' Logan smiled, gave Kendall one more kiss, whispered: 'I know! But hey, it's the idea that matters!', kissed him once more and started to make pancakes himself now.

They were alone at home, because Carlos and James had convinced Mrs. Knight and Katie to go to the beach with them.

When they finished their late breakfast, Kendall was washing the dishes. 'Almost as if we are an old couple, being married since years!', Kendall laughed as he joined Logan on the couch. 'Yeah…', he said and smiled, couldn't completely cover that he was unconvinced tho.

'What's wrong?', Kendall asked worried, 'Did I say something wrong?'

'No!', Logan replied, looking to the ground, 'It's just… What does our future bring? Do you think we will be still together in some period of time?'

Kendall pulled Logan in a gentle, short kiss, before saying: 'Honey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be with you until I die. In fact, if you could be the last thing I would see, before death makes me his own, I would die happily. But let's not think of it on the sad side; I love you so much, I always have, and the day I kissed you the first time had been the best day of my life. So please, don't worry, because for me you are my one and only and will be forever!'

He leaned in and claimed Logan's lips. 'But…', Logan started, when Kendall swallowed his last worries and protests with his kisses that he started to place on his Logan's neck now.

'Shhh, don't worry, I won't ever let you go! We'll be together until we die and then we'll be together in heaven. We'll be together forever. So please, stop talking and start kissing!', Kendall whispered and smiled.

Logan smiled as well, happy, before pulling Kendall's head up and pressing their lips together, when they started exchanging little kisses that were getting more passionate now.

**[A/N]**

**Sorry, I know there was almost nothing going on in this chapter, but it still was important, you only might not know it yet! :P But wait for the next ones – way more exciting!**

**Still, let me know what ya think of it! Appreciate your thoughts on it! :)**


	3. After All Those Years

**Chapter 3 – After All Those Years**

A few years had passed since they've gotten together. The cold Minnesota winter-air made Logan shiver as he got out of his car. He had no idea what he was doing there. He had jumped into his car a few minutes ago and had just started driving. Without direction. Going nowhere. To his surprise he had parked his car at no other place than in front of this very house. The house of Kendall Knight.

It was two years ago that they had broken up. It simply wasn't working anymore. Very sad, like Logan thought. It wasn't that he stopped loving Kendall, no, to be honest he still was madly in love with him. It simply was… Things had changed… The band had decided it would be best to split up, so Kendall and Logan had moved back to Minnesota and into an apartment together. Kendall had started a career as a hockey player for the Minnesota Wild, he got what he always wanted. Logan had started working as a doctor in a hospital, desperately trying to proof that he could do so much more than just sing and being famous.  
>They had lost each other.<br>It was a rather chilly night, just like this one, when Logan came back from hospital late, the fourth day in a row, curling up in bed beside of his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to simply sleep.  
>And it was Kendall, who wrapped his arms around him and started placing kisses down his neck, trying to convince Logan to sleep with him. Logan had sighed and turned around, facing his disappointed boyfriend. 'Kendall… Not tonight…', he had whispered, sighing one more time. 'I had a surgery that lasted for two hours and I'm tired as hell and…' 'No, you don't have to explain…', Kendall had interrupted him and turned around, pretending to be asleep when ten minutes later Logan tried to talk to his boyfriend, before both of them had silently cried themselves to sleep, not for the first time that month.<br>Logan knew it would come to this point that having sex once a week, without passion, maybe even without love, wouldn't be enough for Kendall. Logan had known that Kendall wouldn't be okay with waiting on his boyfriend alone at night, might or might not getting the chance to see him, before falling asleep and getting up early in the morning, leaving for training. Logan knew it wouldn't be easy for a relationship to go through and he knew it wouldn't be able for a relationship to last under these conditions. But definitely Logan had hoped, had wished that _their_ relationship could last…  
>So Logan wasn't surprised when he came back late at night again, looking at a sad Kendall, who had his stuff packed up and had just waited to say goodbye.<br>Logan didn't know if it had hurt him more to see Kendall leave that night, after whispering 'Sorry' and placing a short kiss to his cheek, or the fact that he wasn't surprised, no, even had expected it.

So Logan Mitchell had no idea what he was doing out here. Kendall had gotten married soon after they broke up and as far as Logan knew even got a daughter.  
>He was still in trance, deep in thoughts when he knocked on the door, heard footsteps coming close and finally saw the door open in front of him, but not by Kendall as he had expected, instead by a little girl, giving him a smile, the kind her father used to giving him a long time ago.<br>'Hey!', she said shyly, looking up. Logan smiled back, but immediately felt that he was wrong here. How could he even dare to show up here, after all those years…  
>'Who is it?', Logan startled as he heard <em>his<em> voice. After all those years. And he froze when the same tall, blonde and green-eyed boy showed up at the door, _his_ tall, blonde and green-eyed boy. Sure he was a few years older, his face showing more experience than it used to, but still, he was the same. After all those years.  
>'Logan!', Kendall gasped as he saw who was disturbing them so late. Logan nodded, tried to force a little smile before looking from Kendall to his daughter, then back to Kendall, shaking his head and saying: 'I'm sorry! I should have never shown up here…', then turning around slowly.<br>'Is Logie already leaving?', a high voice whispered, which made Logan turn around again. 'No, he isn't, …! Logan, why don't you come in? It's really cold outside!' Leona smiled as she looked from her father to Logan, then ran to him, took his hand and pulled him inside.  
>Logan felt rather uncomfortable as he sat at a table in a small kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, a little girl looking at him expecting, a smile spreading all across her face as Logan took a sip. 'Honey, why don't you go and brush your teeth, lay down in bed and I'll be up in a couple of minutes telling you a goodnight story, hm?' The little girl looked at her father, came close to him and whispered: 'Can I see your friend again sometimes?' and smiled. 'We'll see!', her father replied, before putting a kiss on her forehead.<br>Leona stood up, smiled at Logan one last time, said: 'Goodnight, Logie!', turned around and ran up the stairs.  
>'Kendall, she's gorgeous!', Logan whispered, when he heard the bathroom door open and close again. 'Yeah, she is all my pride and joy!' He shook his head. 'But what the hell are you doing here?'<p>

Logan looked at the table, playing with the handle of his mug. He didn't know what to say. 'I… Honestly I don't know… I just couldn't stand it anymore… Couldn't stand being alone anymore… Couldn't stand being without you anymore… So I just jumped into my car and drove, ending up here, here where my heart brought me to, here where my heart desired to be… With you!' Kendall stood up and took his own empty mug, carrying it to the sink and putting it down. He smiled, but also a little tear was running down his cheek. Logan couldn't see it though.  
>When Kendall turned around, Logan was right behind him. 'I missed you!', he whispered, looking into those beautiful green eyes. 'I missed you too!', Kendall whispered back, before pulling Logan into a short kiss.<br>It felt so common. As if they've never been apart. Kendall pulled away, didn't attempt to move away from Logan further than an inch though. 'What about her mother?', Logan forced to ask. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had to know. 'She could care less!', Kendall replied, taking a step back and leaning against the kitchen furniture. Don't you know that we got divorced a week before Leona was born? She never wanted to have a child, so she gave her to me the second she was born. I got sole custody and her mother never cared to see her once again.' Logan couldn't help but smile. 'You're not married?', he asked, trying not to sound too happy.

'No, I'm not. It simply didn't feel the same… It simply didn't feel right… I didn't want to hurt her, but I did without wanting it. She could feel my heart belonged to someone else…' Logan didn't dare to ask if it was him, but Kendall knew him too well anyways. 'Of course it was you!', he whispered and claimed Logan's lips once again. Longer this time. 'After all those years you still want me back?', Logan whispered as they broke apart, unconvinced and blushing. 'Logie, I always wanted you! I won't make the same mistake I did once and leave you! You are everything I want and everything I will until I die! Remember?' Logan nodded and said: 'Believe me, I won't break my promise again! It's us forever!' They pressed their lips together, happy to finally get each other back. They had lost so much time and they had to catch up so much. 'But what about Leona?', Logan asked as they pulled apart. 'What will she think of _us_?' Kendall smiled. 'She already loves you as much as her father does! Believe me, she won't mind, no, be happy to have you as a second dad!' Kendall smiled and squeezed Logan's hand, before heading to his daughter's room.  
>When he reached the top of the stairs he turned around. 'Are you coming?', he asked and laughed. 'You know she's waiting for a story, and who could tell a better educating story than our smart Logan Mitchell!'<br>Logan laughed, but tried to act serious as he spoke: 'Are you making fun of me, Kendall Knight?' 'After all those years it looks like I'm still the same!', he laughed. 'And I'm glad you are, cause after all, after all those years you're still mine!', Logan smiled before following his boyfriend up to Leona, his new daughter's room.

-  
>[AN]

Soooooooooo... What ya think of it? :) Feedback is always appreciated! :)  
>But see, I told you there would be much more going on in this chapter and even more in the next (and last) two! :)<p>

Btw: I know it took me waaay too long to update, but I had so much to do and I totally forgot! Sorry! Won't happen again! :P


	4. Way Too Perfect

**Chapter 4 – Way Too Perfect**

Logan laughed as he looked out of the window. Another three years had passed since he got Kendall back. Both of them were 29 now, Leona 5. Kendall and Logan had married soon after the day Logan had shown up at Kendall's house. About three months later. Kendall and Logan Knight. They both liked the way it sounded. It didn't take Kendall much to convince Logan to agree on his last name – Logan was madly in love with is boyfriend, and proud to show that he belonged to him. It was a nice wedding, they had only invited their closest friends and family members, such as James, Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly, Camille, Jo, of course their parents, Katie and also Guitar Dude, who was responsible for all the music. Logan remembered how happy they had been, and how they had promised, just once again, to love each other until death tears them apart.

Logan smiled, thinking of that day. It were good memories, they always cheered him up.  
>The three of them were driving in Kendall's car, heading to Leona's grandmother, better known as Mamma Knight. They had become a little family after all.<br>Logan squeezed his husband's hand, and placed a little kiss on it. He smiled, just taking his look off the road for a second though.  
>Logan looked back. In the backseat was sitting Leona. She was a beautiful, little girl, looking just like her father. The same green eyes, the same blonde hair, the same excited smile. Just like her father. Logan would give a lot if she could look just a bit like him as well. But after all they weren't even related.<br>'I love you!', Kendall whispered after a while, without apparent reason. Logan smiled. 'I love you too!'  
>It was getting late and they were still driving. The early fall night coming a bit too soon.<br>Suddenly it happened. Nobody had expected it, nobody would have thought that their perfect luck could get interrupted, could get destroyed. 'Kendall!', Logan screamed, as Kendall jumped on the breaks, trying not to crash into the car that stood in front of them. He turned the steering wheel to the left and their car went over the barrier.  
>All three of them screamed, as the car landed in the lake to the side of the highway, and they started to sink fast. Logan managed to open his seat belt and to break himself free. Kendall and Leona couldn't. They were almost under water when Kendall looked into his husband's eyes and screamed: 'Save her! And never forget: I love you!' That was the moment when the car seriously started to let them drown, taking all three of them completely under water. It was a deep lake.<br>Logan managed to break out of the car and come up on the water surface. He didn't hesitate a second and took a deep breath, going down again. He managed to open the door of the back seat and he pulled Leona out, pulling her up with him. He tried to swim to the lakeshore as fast as he could, but it was rather far away. Every inch he managed to swim, approaching the shore, saving Leona, meant that he got farer away from his husband, the love of his life, Kendall.  
>He finally reached it, placed the girl down, screamed: 'Wait here!', and started to swim the direction the car had completely disappeared now. He was crying, knowing it would be too late. Kendall. No, not Kendall! Not after all this! They had been so perfect! They had been too perfect…!<br>He took a deep breath and tried to find Kendall. _His_Kendall. No. Not him. Not him. Just please not him.

-  
>[AN]

I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I'll make it up to you with the next and last chapter!  
>Promised!<br>But till then: What did you think about it? liked it, hated it, just let me know! :) oh and btw: I know it might have been a bit unexpected and a bit sad :P


	5. Like I've Promised

**Chapter 5 – Like I've Promised**

Logan sighed. It had only been a few days since their accident. Three to be exact. It was ten minutes and 12 seconds before the exact time they had crashed. Before Kendall had died. Logan sat in his old boyfriend's armchair. He had always loved that one. It was just right beside of the fireplace.  
>A little tear was dropping down Logan's chin. He wouldn't lie: The last days hadn't been easy. He had cried all the time, and now reached the point where he thought there couldn't be much more tears left. He looked at the picture he held in his hands. It showed him and Kendall on their wedding day. A tear dropped down Logan's cheek, touching the glass where under Kendall's happy laugh made his face shine. They had been so happy. How could this happen? How could God do this to them? Was Logan being selfish? Was he being selfish, wishing Kendall had lived and Leona died instead? He shivered as he finished his thought. He shouldn't say this. Leona had meant everything to Kendall and Logan loved her too. But now… He wasn't sure if he could love her anymore. If he couldn't be constantly reminded of that last look Kendall and him exchanged whenever he saw her. If he could stand the fact that the older she got she started looking more and more like her father. Logan simply couldn't stand this anymore. It wasn't a secret that he wished he would have saved Kendall instead. He blushed and shook his head. He shouldn't say this. He simply shouldn't. It would have broken Kendall's heart if he knew. Yeah, <em>if<em> he knew. He definitely didn't now. How could he possibly? He was dead, gone, gone forever.

Logan sobbed and felt his heart aching as his mind kept repeating Kendall's name. Kendall. Kendall. All over. The only thing filling Logan's head was the thought of Kendall. _His_ Kendall. Logan hated it. It was only a couple of days ago, but already he started forgetting. Why do people even do forget? Logan didn't want to forget. Well maybe part of him wanted to. He sure did want to forget this painful last minutes he spent together with his boyfriend. But he surely didn't want to forget _him_. Kendall.  
>Logan startled when he thought he saw the slight shadow of Kendall coming towards him and taking place besides of him. Kendall wrapped his arm around his shoulder and laughed before gently placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He whispered something into Logan's ear, which he didn't understand and smiled one last time, before getting up and walking to the door's direction, fating out more and more with every step he took. 'No, no, don't! Kendall please stay!' Logan's begs were silent, in a low and shaking voice, before getting louder and louder, forming into screams. 'Kendall, don't leave me! I need you!' Tears were dropping down Logan's cheek, forming little rivers of sadness and despair. 'Kendall…', he cried, falling on his knees to the ground, hard sobs shaking him. Pain. He held his head. When would this pain stop? When would it FINALLY stop? 'Kendall… I need you… I just want you back, I would do anything…' Logan cried really hard now, covering his face with his hands.<p>

'You could be with me!' It was a whisper. Not sure if it was real or imagined. If it was filling the room, or just Logan's head. Again. 'Baby, I miss you! Come to me! You can change it! You have the power to bring us back together!' Logan screamed. It hurt. It hurt too much. Kendall. Why did he hear Kendall's voice again?  
>He cried, hot tears dropping on the ground. 'But… But… But what about Leona! It would have been for nothing! Saving her, when you could have lived…'<br>It was too much for Logan, he fell completely on the floor now. 'But Logan… We could be together again… Just us! The way we always wanted it. Just us - together forever!'  
>Those whispers hurt, but sounded promising. For one second Logan thought he had felt the touch of Kendall's soft lips on his own, the touch of Kendall's strong arms embracing him. But just for a second.<br>Was he going mad? Was Logan going crazy?  
>Hard sobs were still shaking him.<br>'I thought you want me back! Didn't you say you would do anything to get me back?'  
>Was it devil that was speaking? Was it really Kendall? Was it all imagined?<br>No matter what it was, Logan was crying. His heart broken. 'Kendall, believe me, all I want is you!', he whispered and with that words he got up, walking towards the kitchen. A cold wind was blowing around his ankles and his neck, softly stroking his skin, whispering promises.  
>Logan reached the kitchen and pulled open a drawer. Reached in and did what he was driven to do, what his heart, his soul, his body desired, pushed the knife into his heart and fell to the ground, bleeding.<br>A last tear was running out of the corner of his eye as he whispered: 'Like I've promised – it's us together forever!' and his heart stopped beating, his lunges stopped breathing, his body stopped shaking, but the scream of a child was filling the house, supposed to be the last thing Logan Mitchell should hear before his soul got traded to death, before he finally drifted off to leave the world of the living, but went over to the world of the dead, to finally feel Kendall's lips again, to finally feel Kendall's hands again, to finally feel Kendall Knight's love again. Just like he'd promised.

**THE END**

[A/N]

OMG I can't believe it's over! :( But however: What ya think of it? Hope you like it!

In case you wanna read my thoughts and inspirations for this story check my profile for the link!

Would me nice if you read it aswell!

It explains a lot, for example why their daughter is called Leona! :)

Well then, I hope you liked the story and I will see you guys soon! :)


End file.
